Undead (Downfall)
Synopsis Ricky's group must choose if they want to join the others. Meanwhile, the group faces many problems after the death of a loved one. Plot Jason, Vivian and Carly are running from the group, hiding behind a shack. Vivian asks why they're running. "We didn't do anything. We can ask them for help. We could join them." Carly slaps her and calls her stupid before standing, saying, "You can do what you please, I'm getting my ass out of here!" Before running. As she turns a corner, running between two trucks, several infected see her and start stumbling to her. Carly panics and trips, falling on her back. She screams as they fall on her and begin eating her. Vivian screams as she runs to help, but Jason pulls her back. The two run as Carly screams again. Leslie sits over the grave they dug for Cameron. Kelsey walks to her and says they need to leave. Vivian and Jason call to them, making Leslie pull out her pistol. Vivian begs, Kelsey telling Leslie they tried helping. "We didn't want to hurt him." Jason says. "That was just Rick. He was a dick." Vivian then asks if they can join them for a while. Leslie puts down the gun and says fine as she walks off. Nick welcomes Vivian and Jason to the group. Jason apologizes for what happened again. Nick says it will take time but soon enough, they'll be apart of their family. Vivian is walking around the camp when Marina stops her and asks her to sit. "You look a bit lonely, you could use a friend." She says. Marina tells her Cameron was kind of her boyfriend. Vivian apologizes. She admits she's never liked killing. "I've only killed one of those dead things." Marina offers to help her with that some time. Vivian smiles and nods eagerly. Nick, Mark, Marina and Jon decide to go find some supplies. They walk to a small store and scavenge. Nick tells the others to keep checking outside. As they wander, Marina hears something and looks around before seeing about thirty infected walking their way. She then looks around more, seeing at least twenty more coming. "Guys, we've got company!" Marina, Mark and Jon are pushed back. Mark lifts her on the car and Jon and him jump up together. They all begin swiping their weapons at the undead. Jon's leg is suddenly grabbed and bit, making him scream. Mark stabs it for him before screaming for Nick to help. Nick runs through the building and finds a fire alarm, pulling it. The three hear the loud blare of the alarm and several undead stumble to it. Jon is grabbed again and he falls off the car. Marina screams as he is surrounded. She jumps over some undead and begins running back to camp, Mark following. They find Nick, who asks where Jon is. Mark glares and says he didn't make it. Leslie, Mark, Adam and Tyler are discussing Nick. "He's gotta go. Look how many of us have died since he arrived. Lea, The Steeles, Cam, Maddy, Scott." They all agree. Rachel is listening close by behind a tree, in shock after hearing. Other Cast Co-Starring *Kenny Wormald as Jason *Cariba Heine as Vivian *Mary Catherine Duhon as Carly Deaths *Carly *Jon Category:Downfall Category:Episodes